


Before The Voices Drown You

by geckoholic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Consensual Kink, Edgeplay, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic
Summary: That's the whole point of this exercise: Shiro, not thinking at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Before The Voices Drown You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210214) by [theotterone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotterone/pseuds/theotterone)



> Okay, alright. Hello, VLD fandom. I come bearing kinky flashporn. Yay? XD This has been written in like an hour, because goddammit, I've been dancing around wanting to write for this show for weeks now and at some point you just gotta close your eyes and jump, right? So. There. I jumped. 
> 
> Based on [this post](http://bosstoaster.tumblr.com/post/155040892007/size-queen-shiro) and also kinda a little bit on [this one](http://bosstoaster.tumblr.com/post/156423383737/if-were-talking-about-shiros-kinks-might-i). I hope the result pleases. I was hoping to write you something longer, but, you know. As I said. Jumping. Maybe next time? ;D
> 
> This is unbeta'd, all mistakes are definitely mine for this one. If you find any, you may either keep them, point and laugh, or let me know so I can fix them. Entirely your choice. Also, hi, if you'd like to enable/beta/demand more Sheith porn/all three, please do raise your hand, I have an opening for that. :P
> 
> Title is from "Apocalypse" by Sleeperstar. And it's super on the nose. I apologize.

One of the things that always get to Keith, after a while, is the smell in the room. That heady tang of arousal hanging in the air, and it seems like he could reach out and touch, the kind of atmosphere you could cut with a knife. It feels hotter too, but that's another illusion; every room in the castle is kept at the same pleasant temperature, all the time, everything about their environment artificial and controlled. 

And despite the heat, imagined or not, despite the sweat that's collecting on his brow and at the small of his back, he presses his body closer to Shiro's. He nuzzles against Shiro's temple while he slowly lowers his hand, lets him watch before swiping just the pad of his thumb across the head of his cock. It connects with the wetness there, gathered over the course of nearly an hour, and by now even that simple touch is enough to make Shiro _whine_. 

“Focus,” Keith warns. “Focus on me, on this. No drifting. You know the rules, and you know you'll only get your reward if you follow them. You're good at that, right? Following the rules?”

Shiro's been beyond words for a while now, but he nods, a quick and eager bob of his head. The muscles in his arms tense. He's got them stretched out above his head, hands balls into fists, and he knows he's not supposed to move. And he usually doesn't because discipline, for better or worse, is something Shiro excels at. There's nothing holding him in place, holding him still, other than his own determination. But damn, it's effective. 

Indulging them both, Keith leans in to kiss him; he has to pull himself together to keep it brief. “Good. Counting again.” 

He settles back into the crock of Shiro's neck, counts the seconds in his head and watches Shiro's face, concentrates on igniting the latent connection between them – always there, usually ignored, but now it serves a very specific purpose – so he'll know when Shiro's mind slips. It's slow torture for both of them, Keith almost literally sitting on his hand, impatient in nature, while Shiro's blinking rapidly, lower lip sucked between his teeth, and tries to keep his thoughts under control. 

That's the whole point of this exercise: Shiro, not thinking at all. But letting go just happens to be one of the things he's _not_ good at, and therefore it usually takes them a good long while to get to that point. Two minutes without intrusive thoughts, without worry or guilt. It sounds like an easy exercise, but ohh, it's really not. 

Keith doesn't receive actual thoughts, words or images or memories, when Shiro slips again. All he gets is a slight sense of unease, a lapse in concentration, and the ghost of a thought. He heaves a sigh and reaches out again. 

This time, Shiro's hips buck before Keith even touches him, and yeah no, he's not supposed to do that either. By the way of punishment, Keith actually wraps his hand around him and gives his cock a few light strokes. The feel of it under his hand is amazing, slick and burning hot, and Keith looks down to watch; it's deep red, messy with an hour's worth of precome, another dollop of it pulsing out just as he lowers his hand, twisting viciously on the upstroke. Shiro groans, the sound deep and throaty and reverberating through both of them, and Keith lets go. There's a delicate balance here; Shiro's stubborn, but even his body has its limits. 

“And again,” says Keith, carding his fingers through Shiro's fringe, sweeping it out of his eyes. “Counting.” 

He leaves his hand there, gently brushing his thumb across Shiro's temple, a constant back and forth. Helps him will his mind to be as still as his body, both of them concentrating on keeping his thoughts in the here and now, rooted in pleasure and nothing else. 

Seconds pass, then a minute, and at the ninety-second-mark Keith starts counting them out. In response, Shiro's breathing picks up, nervous, hopeful excitement. He wouldn't be proud of himself – that's Keith job, and he's plenty proud of him for both of them – but he knows that at the end of this he'll get to come, no more teasing, just sweet release. Working towards a goal; another one of Shiro's talents. 

“Five,” Keith says, not able to bite down on a grin anymore. “Four. Three. Two.” 

Shiro turns his head, looking at him, their eyes locked, his breath coming in erratic pants, body already locked up in anticipation of the next part. 

“One.” They share the next breath, Keith leaning up so their lips almost meet. “And that's it. Zero. You made it.” 

This kiss lasts longer, a small first reward. Then Keith shifts and reaches over to the table by the side of the bed, retrieving lube and a long, slightly curved toy, building in girth from base to top. Shiro's breathing picks up further, eyes falling shut, fists clenching. 

“Legs up and wide,” Keith commands, and the order is followed immediately. 

Shiro draws his legs up and digs his heels into the mattress, thighs falling open. He stares at Keith with something like a hopeful smile. 

Keith nods and gives his cock, by now surely aching, another quick tug. Then he coats his fingers with lube and, without much ceremony, reaches between Shiro's legs to work him open. Doesn't rush it, but doesn't linger either, purposefully avoids his prostate; they didn't work so hard, spend all this time, just to have come Shiro from mere fingering now. 

And then, finally, the toy. Shiro hisses when Keith teases him with the tip, just letting it dance around the rim, and Keith is reasonably sure it's not pain; it's frustration, it's a complaint, it's urging him on. And while Keith's never exactly been obedient, he's not mean either, and shifts so he can press his forehead to Shiro's while he watches, draw soothing circles on Shiro's hip with the hand that's not holding the toy, when starts pushing it in. 

They both hold their breath as he keeps going, steadily further in. At first, it wouldn't be much of a struggle; the tip is rather slim, less than a real cock. But it widens quickly, and soon Shiro's stomach muscles begin to flutter, and Keith halts his progress, letting him get used to the stretch, only pushing in further once he's quieted down. 

By the time the toy is fully sheathed, Shiro's breathing hard with the effort of taking it all in; keeping it all in, his body fighting the intrusion. Keith gives him another couple moments to adjust, then strokes the hair out of his face again. 

“Ready?” he asks. 

Shiro's nod, this time, is quick, merely a jerk of his head, accompanied by a low whisper that Keith assumes means _please_. 

Stalling him a little more, just because he can, Keith doesn't turn his attention to Shiro's cock straight away. He traces his fingers around the rim of his hole first, where it's pulled wide by the toy. Lets his fingers dance over Shiro's taint, over his balls, and only then does he wrap them around his length. 

All it takes are a few more tugs, rough and fast, and then Shiro's body snaps upward, every muscle in his body tensing at once, then releasing, and tensing again. He shouts his release, incoherent curses and broken up by desperate whimpers, and then collapses back into the sheets once he's done, utterly boneless, spent, pushed to his limit and beyond and now feeling the force of it all at once. 

Keith wipes him off with a warm cloth, carefully pulls the toy out, producing a different chorus of low whimpers, and then cleans him there too, wiping away the excess lube. Then he rearranges them, reaching out over Shiro's head to unfold his fingers, tangle them with his own, and bring them down into a tight, mutual embrace. 

In the end, he's got Shiro's head pressed to his chest, mouth pressed into his hair, his turn to babble senselessly. “I'm so, so proud of you. I love you so much. You did so well for me.” 

He keeps repeating that, praise alternating with admissions of love, until Shiro relaxes against him, the once staccato rhythm of his breaths leveling out into, exhaustion dragging him into – hopefully dreamless – sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://lostemotion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/spacenerdz).
> 
> Also, you guys, there is now [SUPER GORGEOUS ART](https://ayfelicity.tumblr.com/post/163511867249/thanks-geckoholic-for-this-gorgeous-text) by Air Force Felcity!!! ♥


End file.
